


The Long Way Here

by morggy (formerlyhere)



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: All Human, Alternate Reality, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formerlyhere/pseuds/morggy
Summary: No vampires, no supernatural. All human. Childhood friends Eric and Sookie take the long way to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ohai SVM/TB fandom! I was mostly part of a WordPress FF bubble for the two years and a half where I wrote most of my stories. I still don't know how the AO3 bubble feels about "all human" ARs - but here you are.
> 
> English is my second language. Read at your peril.
> 
> Rating could change. You will be pre-warned if it does.

 

1.

 

 

When the strangely tall, odd structure of the building surged in the distance, framed awkwardly between the tall, decorative palm trees siding the large waterfront road, it looked slightly ominous - especially while superimposed against a gray, heavy sky. It was a lonely, depressing, looming eyesore on the horizon.

Behind the wheel of the rental blue sedan, Sookie Stackhouse leaned forward, straining against the seat belt as she squinted with slack-jawed disbelief at her destination. Sitting back with a helpless huff, she gripped the wheel in a manic tell - foot tapping while driving just wasn't wise. Fleeting thoughts bounced back and forth like ping pong balls, rattling the space inside her skull. She’d been on the road for hours, propelled by the certainty she’d finally gotten somewhere. She battled fatigue and a tiny, tense ball of anxiety that had been slowly building in the pit of her stomach.

She eased her rental up on the driveway in front of the building and turned her key - the engine went silent, the ominous atmosphere became just a tad more intense. Sookie shook her head quietly, staring at the weathered down, swinging sign in front of her, confirming her fears this was, in fact, the Silverside Inn. Unbuckling herself, she leaned forward, fishing the pamphlet she'd been given from where it'd been jammed between the windshield and the dashboard. She stared at the picture on the front page, displaying a closeup view of a cozy, yellow painted entryway, fronted by the sign she'd just stared at - except it looked newer in the photograph - the letters looked brighter. 

There wasn't a trace of yellow paint anymore - the walls were a dull, peeling gray, only a few shades lighter than the gray of the sky.  It was only five stories high - which told her the impression of its height was only a result of there being literally nothing but flat land around it as far as the eyes could see. It was maybe two hundred square feet wide. She could imagine what had been this place's selling point, once upon a time, since it seemed comfortably perched on a deserted beachside - but the owners had obviously opted to go from cozy yellow beach front inn to creepy Halloween hostel.

Sookie pushed her door open and stepped out of the car, taking a moment to stretch and roll her neck and shoulders. After having spent six hours on the road, she felt like a bent metal coil ready to spring and break. She hadn't made any stops since she'd known for sure where he was. She was doing this on borrowed time and it'd taken her a week to find a lead. She'd rest when she stopped, she'd told herself. The idea of there being any rest to be had inside was a bit laughable.

The lobby was a bit more welcoming than the facade, she had to admit. Polished wooden floorboards, cozy, if corny looking rugs and furniture, potted plants by curtained windows. The reception desk was very central, right underneath a quite charming, if a bit unkempt chandelier. Behind it a white haired man squinted at her behind heavy looking, glasses - his eyes so pale they seemed almost white.

“Hi!” Sookie blurted, a bit too enthusiastically, her voice echoing unexpectedly in the hall. She cleared her throat awkwardly, looking around. “Got any rooms?”

The old man, who so far had been frowning at her as though she was a solicitor from hell, suddenly smiled. “Why yes, we got rooms!”

Stepping up to the desk, Sookie reached into her jacket pocket for her wallet - she’d have to go back to the car to get her duffel bag, but could just check in now anyway. Distracted by the papers in front of her and sudden thoughts of access to a hot shower and a bed, she never heard anyone coming up behind her and nearly jumped when a voice spoke behind her.

"Am I under arrest?" the voice was familiar, even the playful tone couldn’t mask its silky smooth quality.

Sookie whipped her head over her shoulder, finding Eric Northman himself standing mere steps behind her, wearing a familiar smile, eyebrows arching questioningly.

Well the search had definitely ended.

He still looked the same. While personally Sookie hadn’t seen him in almost a year, his face was on billboards and magazines everywhere - he looked a little bit on the side of scruffy, with his overgrown golden blonde hair, a few days worth of stubble and a worn looking navy blue sweater - but he looked like himself, and he looked relaxed - almost enviably so.

"Why, is there something you want to tell me?" she finally quipped back, turning around fully, smiling back as his own smile broadened considerably. Whenever he was near, smiling seemed mandatory.

“Nah, I’ve been good,” he shrugged, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Ask Martin,” he pointed with his chin at the man behind the counter.

Sookie looked back over her shoulder and the old man shrugged and nodded. “No complaints.”

“I’ve been looking for you,” Sookie lowered her voice, taking a step closer to her old friend.

“So you didn’t come for the postcard-worthy view from the presidential suite?” Eric teased, while Martin grumbled behind the counter.

Sookie tried to contain her smile, trying to convey the seriousness of her mission. “People are worried about you.”

Eric heaved a great sigh, his shoulders, his whole body moving with it as his hands dug just a little deeper into the shallow pockets of his jeans. “And they called the cops on me?”

Sookie laughed. “Nah, they just called on me… I’m off duty.”

“I’m sorry you were dragged into this.” He looked embarrassed.

“I wasn’t dragged into anything. I was happy to help.” She wanted to comfort him when she realized he was truly bothered by her presence.

Martin cleared his throat to offer her room keys and ask after her luggage. Eric walked with her back to her car to pick up her bag, looking curiously from the rental to her and back.

“I’m on unofficial business, couldn’t bring my car,” she shrugged. “By the way…” she looked around the empty lot. “How are you moving around?”

“I’ve been walking. But I left my car at the marina.”

“There’s a marina?” Sookie couldn’t help the shock in her voice.

Eric grinned his patented grin, the same one she was used to seeing in photographs of him. It was a bit strange to see it live after so long.

“There are a few seaworthy vessels around, so, technically, yes, there is.”

Sookie narrowed her eyes as she pulled her duffel from the trunk and snapped it shut. “Are any of the seaworthy vessels yours?”

Eric stepped up to take the bag from her, always unfailingly chivalrous. “Maybe.”

Well that was interesting. Sookie chose not to comment as she walked beside him back into the Inn. There was an old elevator, which sounded like a death wish when it moved, but, surprisingly, carried them safely to the third floor where her room was. 

It did have a nice view from its single bay window and, even in winter, the beach looked inviting, if a little gloomy. The double bed looked fine and it didn’t smell of mothballs like she’d expected, the bathroom was small but functional and she didn’t find any dead roaches, which was more than she could have said about some other, technically better hotels she’d been in during her life.

“Well… that’s not too bad…” she mumbled as she tested whether or not the bedside table lamp switched on at all. It did.

Eric chuckled and she looked around to find him depositing her single duffel bag into the tiniest walk in closet she’d ever seen.

“I promise you it’s clean and safe, and you even have half decent cable,” he added pointing at the old tube tv on the dresser across from the bed. “If you want Netflix, however, you’re on your own. Terrible Wifi.”

Sookie nodded slowly, turning around and taking in the whole room curiously. “So where are you staying?”

“Fifth floor,” Eric answered without preamble.

“Is that the presidential suite?” Sookie teased.

There was that patented grin. “No, it’s the honeymoon suite actually.”

“Oh!” Sookie didn’t know a good comeback for that. “What are the perks?”

She half expected him to say things like my secret wife, or the 5 foot eleven Italian supermodel in my bed, but, as it was clearly becoming the norm, Eric surprised her.

“I have a mini bar,” Eric nodded as though that was indeed something to boast about. “And a… bigger bed.” he said staring at her own bed.

“Heh… you do need bigger,” Sookie nodded, turning around and removing her jacket, the room felt slightly stuffy now. 

At six foot four of pure Scandinavian brawn, Eric could hardly sleep comfortably anywhere. He made the small room look smaller just by standing in it, and it made Sookie feel slightly claustrophobic for it - it’d been awhile since she’d been subjected to his undivided attention in an enclosed space.

“So uhm…” Sookie tossed her jacket on the bed and then sat at the foot of it, staring up, up, up as he stepped closer. “What can I tell Nora?”

Eric shrugged. “Tell her you found me. Tell her I’m alive. Tell her to stop worrying.”

“Can I tell her where I found you?”

“Save that for later, keep the mystery,” he winked.

Sookie chuckled. “Don’t bite my head off but I’m contractually obligated to ask: Are you having a midlife crisis?”

Eric’s eyes widened comically, his smile turning into a smirk. “You don’t see any sports car or girls half my age dangling from my arms, do you?”

“No, but apparently you have  a boat!” Sookie joked, with a smirk of her own.

“Old, rich men have boats, Sookie,” he pointed out.

“Yeah but maybe that’s where you’re hiding the 20 year olds.”

Eric shook his head, still smiling. He reached with his foot to nudge hers. “Give me a day? I’m not ready for my sister, my parents, or my agent to descend upon me yet.”

Sookie was nodding in acquiescence before she was even aware of it. She’d never been good at denying him stuff - a life long habit he had never knowingly exploited, but benefited from anyway.

“Thank you,” he smiled softly. “You must be tired. I’ll leave you alone,” he started walking backwards towards the door. “How about I show you around town in the evening?”

“Doesn’t look like there’d be much to show around.”

“I’ll sweeten the deal with dinner. You like seafood, don’t you?”

“Love it.”

“It’s settled then.” He’d opened the door and half stepped out when he returned. “Don’t use the wake up call service. Martin never remembers.”

Sookie laughed. “I’ll use my phone, thanks.”

Left alone to her own devices, Sookie huffed a big sigh and stared around her room, back to the door where Eric had disappeared to and to her quiet phone in her hand. Part of her wanted to pacify his family back home, but the guy deserved the chance to prepare. She’d give him until tomorrow. He looked safe, healthy and sane. That was really all she’d been asked to do, find him and make sure he was OK. 

Eric had gone off the grid three months ago after wrapping up a long and geographically stressful press tour for his last movie. An on-demand actor since the age of 22, this sort of thing didn’t faze him anymore - not as far as those closest to him would say. His agent swore he was in a good mood throughout the whole ordeal. His parents, whom he’d visited shortly after landing back home, said he was tired, but happy. Then, the next day, he called Pam, told her to clear his schedule and to wait for him to call back - and then he vanished. The last person to hear from him had been his sister Nora, whom he called from LAX, saying he was taking a long break.

At first it seemed like he went on an old school celebrity vacation - but when his face didn’t show up anywhere fancy like Barbados, Hawaii, France, when no candid shots of him were seen, they started to worry. He was recognizable, the guy could hardly go out to pick the paper without being photographed or asked to sign things or body parts. The David Copperfield act was just unusual. Then, they found out from Pam, he had no next projects lined up, which was just unreal - he never stopped working, never - the man had a filmography the size of Australia. When he wouldn’t answer his phone or respond to texts, that was when Sookie was called in.

Not arbitrarily, they didn’t find her in the phone book or anything. Sookie Stackhouse grew up three houses down from the Northmans. They went to school together, they were in a lot of the same classes, they were part of a tight little group of neighbours who still talked to each other over the fence on the 4th of July, who still got together to drink bubbly champagne on New Year’s Eve. Well, their parents did. Eric was far away in L.A. like any actor worth his salt, and while Sookie was still in the city she grew up in, she had her own place.

She was doing her own thing. Her own single, childless, career woman in her 40s thing. But their families were still tight, and they still saw each other at least once a year on the holidays. So, naturally, Nora, Eric’s sister, sought her out in her hour of need. If anyone could be discreet about an A-list actor in his 40s maybe having a midlife crisis, it would be Sookie - the one with the law enforcement career. It also maybe helped Nora probably still entertained the idea Sookie still carried a torch for her brother after all these years.

OK so she wasn’t that pathetic, no matter what Nora imagined. There was no carrying of any torches - but perhaps Nora really needed someone to really care about her brother having a meltdown somewhere and wanting to protect him as badly as she wanted to.

At age fourteen, Sookie used to draw little hearts and stars around their names in the back of her school notebook. It was your standard puppy love. Later, by age sixteen, Sookie was already brushing aside any romantic feelings for her friend, due to the fact he went through her girlfriends like he was running a damn marathon - and why wouldn’t he? Eric was already a very uniquely handsome young man: tall, athletic, blonde haired, blue eyed with a captivating smile and warm personality. He was the perfect specimen, a jock - and girls in their predictable girly nature all fell for that sort of thing like dominoes, one after the other, unfailingly. 

Sookie was, like her fellow girlfriends, not immune to mother nature’s evil designs - but, having grown up with the guy, and being close enough to be continuously exposed to Eric being in female company, she decided she had better stop that silly girl train straight away. She had important shit to do after all, she had no time to compete for his attention, or any other boy’s for that matter.

Always having wanted a career in law enforcement, Sookie Stackhouse had had to fight, and cry, and scratch her way to the top to be taken seriously. No one in her life understood why she couldn’t have picked something less… what had her father and brother called it? Ah, yes: macho.

But she had remained undeterred and moved forward until she’d proven to everyone she could and would do it. In a strange way, she was saved from becoming victim of unrequited love by being too busy to pursue it. 

But of course Nora, sweet Nora, eternally romantic Nora, always sort of gave her the look whenever she caught Sookie and Eric talking in any subsequent yearly get togethers between their families and neighbors. The look like she’d expected something momentous to happen, like in a romantic comedy, or in a war time drama. Nothing ever did happen. It just had never been meant to be. He’d always be her secret childhood crush. She had a deep fondness for him, but she had no designs on the guy - even if Nora thought she was exploiting her weakness.

And so here she was, in a smudge on the United States eastern coast map - some Stephen King novel worthy beachside inn in the middle of nowhere, where Eric Northman, A-lister, three times Oscar Nominated, two times Sexiest Man Alive extraordinaire was currently hiding. Mission accomplished.

Now what?

Shower, nap? Then go out for a drive and try to find out what’s going on. It seemed like a good plan.

The shower was pretty decent, the bed, eh, it was OK. Her phone dutifully woke her up at six and she rolled out of bed feeling rested enough, and hungry. She realized the last time she had eaten had been on the road, before lunch, which she’d skipped altogether. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and found something to wear in her duffel. She didn’t think they were going to any fancy diner in a town like this, so she chose her comfiest jeans, a thin sweater and dusted off her jacket - hoping it didn’t smell bad after she’d worn it for the entire road trip. She tamed her shoulder-length blonde hair into a smooth ponytail and nodded approvingly at the mirror - she looked presentable. Not movie-star worthy company, but she tried not to let that bother her. She wore makeup on a date, that’s not what this was. She hadn’t even packed a tube of lip gloss.

She sat down in the empty lobby, her eyes searching for Martin who was absent. She tried not to be spooked by the complete silence as she checked her messages. Nora and Pam wanted updates. Her mother wanted to remind her they were going Christmas gift shopping together next week. And her partner, Jake, checking in. She replied to her mother but left everybody else for later.

“Ready to be wowed?”

Sookie looked up from her seat to see Eric coming out of the old-as balls-elevator, which made a dangerous metallic noise as it settled. He’d changed, wearing a clean black hoodie and jeans. She was glad she hadn’t dressed down.

“Will I be wowed?” she asked dubiously, stowing her phone away and standing up.

“Don’t be such a snob, city girl,” he winked at her and gestured with his chin to the double doors indicating they should move. “There’s enjoyment to be had anywhere in the world.”

“You’d know…” she mumbled as she followed him.

“What was that?” he chuckled.

“Nothing!” she shrugged, digging her car keys out of her jacket. “But we’re driving, right?”

“Sure…” he shook his head laughing. “It will be a short ride though.”

When they got into the car and Sookie was under the full effect of tall-man sitting next to her, she was forced to acknowledge the man, even in hiding, smelled good. She shook it off and shuddered as she switched on the engine. No torches may be in the vicinity, but damn it, she was still a woman, and mother nature was still a bitch.

“So where to?” She asked with her eyes  directed outside.

“Just drive along the beach that way,” Eric pointed.

Nodding, Sookie put the car in motion, the gears in her head immediately going round and round as she worked through her questions. For a while there was comfortable silence, and Sookie smothered all her quips about how there was nothing to see but the ocean and empty roads.

“So… Silverside, huh?” Not her most brilliant opener. “How did you find this place?”

“I shot on location not far from here a few years ago,” Eric replied easily. “About an hour long drive.”

“Huh…” Sookie nodded, still keeping her eyes on the road. “And your family and agent couldn’t know you were here because…?”

“You can park right there…” Eric interrupted pointing at the beach front kiosk that appeared in front of them. “Welcome to the Silverside Crab Den.”

Sookie snorted. “Fancy name.”

“Everything here has Silverside in the name Sookie, don’t judge.”

They looked at each other inside the car, smirking.  

“How quaint.”

“Snob.”

There were more tables, and more people, than Sookie had expected. But as Eric directed Sookie, zigzagging through the other patrons on their way to a table with a better view of the beach, she realized something curious - every single person there, staff included, was over the age of sixty.

“What’s this, Silent Hill, Florida?” Sookie asked through her teeth as Eric pulled a chair back for her.

Eric chuckled behind her as he tucked her in and then walked across the table to sit, facing her, his trademark grin wide and bright. Before anything else could be said an old lady shuffled close, carrying a tray with two tall, icy-looking glasses of beer and served them, smiling brightly at Eric.

“The usual, Mr. N?”

“Hi Darcy. Yes, but double. Meet my friend Sookie,” Eric nodded across the table at her.

Darcy turned then, peering at Sookie over the rim of her glasses. “Welcome to Silverside, dear! Are you allergic to anything?”

“Hi Darcy! Nope, not allergic to anything.”

Darcy nodded sweetly and shuffled away. Sookie watched her, looking over her shoulder, and slowly took another peek at the other patrons. It was like Bingo night. She counted only ten people, outside of staff, but they were all definitely elderly. When she turned back around, Eric was watching her with a knowing smirk.

“Cheers!” he raised his beer at her and took a sip.

Sookie smiled and took a sip from her glass - it was good beer, ice cold - but even with the chill in the air, it didn’t bother her. She was quiet for a moment, eyes roaming about as she took more tiny sips from her beer. Eric watched her curiously.

“Say what you’re thinking, Stackhouse,” he prodded her.

Sookie waited until Eric took the glass to his lips. “I get it now. It’s not a midlife crisis. You’re prematurely retiring.”

The result was immediate and Eric’s spit take was glorious, causing Sookie to lean back on her chair and laugh deep, with her whole body, while he joined her, leaning forward for a napkin, which he dabbed at his chin with.

“I guess you got me,” he laughed.

Sookie sipped from her own beer, watching him clean his mess, shaking his head, still laughing.

“I’m surprised.”

“Why?” Eric returned, slowly crumpling the wad of napkins he’d used into a ball. “I feel like I’ve accomplished plenty at the ripe old age of 44.”

Sookie made a face, tilting her head to the side. “I don’t know…” she started while he narrowed his eyes at her. “I expected more from you.”

“Like what?”

“Like… as a Hollywood star of your caliber, at this point I’d expected you to be one half of a power couple with one of those amalgamated names people love so much.”

Eric shook his head and threw the wet ball of napkins, hitting her squarely on the nose, causing her to jump back in her seat in peals of laughter while he laughed along with her, shoulders shaking.

“Drink your beer,” he grumbled at her as he reached for his own glass.

Sookie obeyed, watching him quietly, admiring his long neck and strong jaw as he swallowed, her eyes narrowed and she sighed involuntarily. He was always pretty to look at. The scruff on his face really worked well for him.

“So what’s the story with this town?” she couldn’t help but ask. 

Eric shrugged. “It’s… what you called it? Silent Hill, Florida?” he grinned. “It’s a place people come to retire… but less sunny.”

“I see… and you felt right at home?” she arched an eyebrow.

Eric crumpled another napkin into a ball just to throw it at her. Sookie dodged this time as she laughed. Two elderly men at the nearest table stared at them and shook their heads disapprovingly before turning to their meals. Sookie snapped her eyes back at Eric and both burst into laughter again. It seemed like here they were young enough to be frowned upon - it felt good.

“You tell me why I’m here, detective,” Eric prodded, leaning back against his chair in a relaxing pose, crossing one long leg over the other, folding his hands on his lap as he waited.

Sookie relaxed against her chair as well as she pondered that for a moment. He seemed fine, he didn’t seem to be in any sort of emotional stress - she’d never seen him so relaxed, or so at ease. He hadn’t been photographed in over three months.

“Privacy?” she suggested.

“Mmmm…” Eric looked around slowly, nodding. “There’s plenty of that here.”

“So… you’re not a closet scientologist, right?” She deadpanned.

Eric laughed, not bothering with crumpled napkins anymore. “I was wondering how long it’d be before the rehab rumors started but scientology…” he considered with a sigh. “That could be interesting for my fans.”

Sookie laughed nodding. “So, you’re OK, right?” she asked seriously. “You’re not… dying or anything that dramatic?”

Eric laughed. “My sister really got to you.”

“I just need to cover all my bases with her.”

“That you do.” Eric sighed.

Darcy returned with a plate full of fried shrimp and crab legs - she smiled and wished them bon appetit, offering a beer refill before shuffling away. 

“Pam also voiced concern…” Sookie started when Darcy was out of earshot. “...what with you not picking up any new projects yet.”

Eric nodded. “Understandable. I did say I wanted a break, but I never meant it before when I said it.”

“And now you do?” Sookie prodded, even though this was more getting more personal than her mission warranted.

“I do…” Eric leaned forward with his arms folded on the table - he took a moment to choose a fried shrimp, stuck it on his fork and offered it to her with arched eyebrows. “Now try this.”

Sookie blinked at the shrimp all up in her face and couldn’t help but flush when she bit into it - being fed was a bit too intimate - not something they’d done before together. Of course shrimp was probably one of the least sexy foods in the world so maybe it cancelled that out. She couldn’t help but laugh as she pondered this, trying not to gag on her mouthful. Eric arched an eyebrow curiously, his lips curling just a bit. 

“What’s so funny?” Eric tossed a shrimp into his mouth.

Sookie chewed, taking her time. “You have a boat, you’re trying to sell me on the fried shrimp… maybe you’re opening a restaurant?”

Eric shook his head but he was smiling. “You’re having too much fun speculating about my life, Sookie.”

Sookie shrugged unapologetically. “I have a legitimate excuse.”

“I’m just on a prolonged vacation, enjoying a place where no one’s seen my movies or care that I’ve been in one. You and I are the only guests in the town’s only hotel - so you can see why I’m here.”

Sookie narrowed her eyes, studying him. “But you’ve been here for three months?” Eric nodded. “Doing what?” she couldn’t help herself.

Eric shrugged. “I took up sailing.”

Sookie snorted. “Of course you did.”

Eric smiled. “I’m allowed a crisis, Sookie. I am a middle aged man.”

“So am I!” Sookie shrugged. “Well… woman.”

Eric grinned. “Well then… have a crisis with me.”

Sookie cocked her head to the side. “Meaning what?”

“Meaning, since you’re here… enjoy your fried shrimp and stop worrying about me. If you’re good, tomorrow I’ll take you on my sailboat.”

“Tomorrow?” Sookie made a face.

“If you’re going to drop Nora and Pam on me, the least you can do is keep me company - play referee for a while.”

“Who are you more afraid of?”

“Nora,” Eric said without needing a moment to think. “I can’t fire my sister.” 

They talked more while they ate. The usual subjects of their families and old neighborhood coming up. Sookie noticed Eric was happy to steer the subject away from himself, so she didn’t prod. Tomorrow she’d call Nora, put her on the phone with her brother and let them talk it out. Curious as she was, she didn’t want to pry.

After dinner, Eric talked her into taking a walk along the oceanfront.  Even in the dark, they saw a few houses and small buildings nestled into the mountain side. They walked by several residents, all who smiled and nodded at them, either having no clue who Eric was, or not caring. Sookie could understand the appeal. Though she was never around Eric in very public spaces, she knew how much the paparazzi loved him and how freely his fans approached him or filmed him and photographed him with their smart phones.

They’d been walking along for twenty minutes when there was a lull in the conversation and Sookie focused on the sounds of the waves crashing. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been at the beach, but the sound had always been one of her favorites. She felt a twinge of jealousy, thinking of Eric being able to just sit idle for three months, without even making a dent in his bank account.

When Eric suddenly stopped walking next to her, Sookie paused and turned to watch him inquisitively. He had his hands in his pockets and he nodded at somewhere behind her. Sookie turned to notice the lighthouse in the distance, bright like a ball of gas. She could also see the lights of distant sailing ships in the fog.

“Wow… creepy.”

Eric chuckled. “Locals claim it’s haunted.”

“Of course they do!” Sookie eyed him knowingly. “What about the hotel?”

Eric narrowed his eyes at her, smiling. “Why? Still afraid of the dark?”

Sookie blinked at him, surprised. “What are you talking about?”

“Halloween movie marathon. Junior year of High School? You squeezed my hand so tight I think you cut circulation a bit.” He flexed his left hand dramatically.

“You remember that?” Sookie’s voice came out faintly.

“Yep!” He smiled one of those nostalgic smiles, nodding his head, his eyes in the distance. “You were so scared it was adorable.”

If she had to put a pin on an immediate emotion, it would have to be: embarrassment. Not because it embarrassed her to think of herself being scared of horror movies at 16, but because she had just been faking it, the whole time. 

Turning away with the excuse to stare at the lighthouse again, Sookie cringed for her past-self a little bit. 

It was ironic he remembered that night of all nights.It had been that same night Sookie started letting go of the boy-next-door for good.

Eric’s squeeze of the day had been Anna Bingley and though they hadn’t been openly dating, it was known throughout school they’d been caught making out a number of times. It was the reason Anna couldn’t go to the Halloween movie marathon Eric’s parents set up for the neighbourhood kids that year. She’d been grounded for getting suspended over skipping class to go do God knows what with Eric.

So when it came the time to fix who would sit next to who in the Northmans’ home theater, Sookie ended up sitting at Eric’s left. 

Now Sookie had never scared easy, but when the lights went off and Eric leaned over with that smirk of his and whispered he’d protect her if she got scared, topping it off with a flirty wink, Sookie had done the worst thing she could have done: She’d taken him at his word. All through the three movies she flinched and threw her palms over her eyes and squeaked, and leaned over towards him like a complete idiot. And Eric ate the whole thing up - the fool. Before long he was offering her his hand while chuckling, telling her she could squeeze it if it helped.

When the fourth movie started, someone sat behind them making a big fuss, causing them both to look over their shoulders. It was Anna Bingley, sliding her jacket down her arms and giggling mischievously at the both of them.

“How the hell did you get here?” Eric practically did a 360° turn in his seat, gaping at her.

“I snuck out, duh!” Anna winked at him flirtingly.

“You’re nuts!” Eric laughed while clearly admiring her courage.

It had been like a bucket of cold water. Sookie had wanted to vomit, ashamed of herself for having acted like a total idiot for no good reason. She had been about to stand up and offer her seat to Anna but Eric vaulted over his chair instead and the two of them left the theater room together, laughing.

It had been a lesson well learned though. After that embarrassment, Sookie started to put her daydreams of Eric to rest. Never in a million years would she have thought he’d remember that circus she put up for him.

“I grew out of it, I promise,” she joked. “You have to admit it though. It’s a complete waste if that hotel isn’t haunted!”

Eric laughed, catching up to her on the sidewalk. They walked and talked some more before heading back to the restaurant and to her car. They said goodnight at the elevator from hell and she headed to her bedroom. 

Because of her afternoon nap, it took a while for Sookie to fall asleep. She stared at the ceiling, listening to the unfamiliar noises of the building and the night, the waves crashing in the distance. She thought through her next steps and her heart skipped a beat and squeezed a little when she contemplated going back home. Her lungs suddenly felt constricted, her skin felt hot and cold at once and perspiration gathered on her forehead, back of her neck and collar.

It wasn’t until she’d turned on the TV and found something noisy to drown her thoughts that she was able to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

When Sookie woke up she had that horrible feeling of not knowing where she was for a few seconds. Daylight glared into the room through the ineffective milky-white curtains, the bed linens smelled wrong and the pillow was like a sheet of paper under her very sore neck. Grumbling, in pain, she rolled onto her stomach and reached for her phone on the bedside table. She’d slept way past the reasonable hour. It was almost eleven in the morning.

Getting through her morning routine, she called the front desk to find out what manner of breakfast there was, if there was any. Within minutes, Martin brought her toast, bacon slices and a cup of coffee. The coffee was lukewarm and more like tea than proper coffee. The toast was cold and grimy and the bacon was too crispy. But Sookie knew she’d brought that upon herself. She nibbled on what she could and got dressed.

The sky was that permanent gray but it didn’t feel too cold yet. When she spied through the window and saw a lonely Eric facing the beach on the sidewalk, she decided to join him and get down to business. He was still standing there when she stepped outside. His hands in his pockets. It was low tide, and the water and waves seemed very distant.

Sookie took in his relaxed attire of gray cotton slacks, and what looked like a beaten old, white t-shirt - and no shoes, he’d folded the cuffs of his trousers so his calves showed. She wondered if he’d been wetting his toes earlier.

“Hey superstar!” she said by way of greeting as she approached him.

Eric looked over his shoulder, one eyebrow lifting in acknowledgement of her teasing. He was quiet until she stood right next to him, in front of a low wall separating the sidewalk from the beach sand.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked politely.

“Eh… I slept,” she shrugged. “Breakfast was amazing though!” she joked.

Eric chuckled, finally turning his face to look at her. He had that enviably relaxed thing about him again, but somewhere in the back of his eyes there was something else too, something a bit sad.

Or maybe she was projecting.

“So uhm… are you ready?” she mimicked him, shoving her hands down her pockets. “To talk to Nora, I mean?”

Eric nodded. “Sure. We’ll have to use your phone though.”

“What happened to your phone?” she asked, only now noticing she hadn’t seen Eric carry one at all.

“It fell in the ocean,” Eric said casually.

“It fell in the ocean?” Sookie blinked. “How did that happen?”

“It happened when I dropped it from my sailboat,” Eric nodded.

“On purpose?” she couldn’t help the squeak of her voice.

“I’d say it was pretty intentional, yes,” Eric kept nodding seriously, but smiling at the end as Sookie just gaped at him.

Sookie recomposed herself as she fished her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. They moved to sit on the low wall, their feet touching the cool, wet sand beneath. It didn’t take long for Nora to pick up and Sookie took a deep breath before speaking.

“Hey Nora, yeah it’s me. Listen, I found him,” She had to pause to allow Nora to make a series of noises from the other side. “He’s fine and he’s right next to me so I’ll just let you guys talk, OK?”

Eric took her phone in his  hand with a resigned and then stoic expression on his face. With a deep breath he put the phone to his ear.

“Hello.”

Sookie stood up and gestured towards the beach to let him know where she’d be. Eric nodded, absently, probably already getting an earful.

Sookie gave him some privacy, walking towards the water, stopping to kick off her flats and swipe them up in her hand. The sand felt cool and wet beneath her feet but she didn’t mind. The wind blowing from the sea was cold and salty and the skin of her naked arms were covered in gooseflesh but she braced the wind and walked forward. This could be her last visit to a beach for a while.

She couldn’t help a shriek when the rushing cold water touched her feet, and she was glad there was no one else around to hear her. She surreptitiously glanced over her shoulder, making sure Eric hadn’t witnessed her little display. He was still sitting on the low wall, elbows to his knees, holding her phone to his ear. She took a moment to observe him while he seemed distracted. 

She almost felt bad for interrupting his getaway like that, even if she couldn’t blame his family for worrying. He didn’t seem upset she found him though. He’d been actually surprisingly welcoming, all things considered. He’d acted almost like he’d invited her along himself. But that was the Eric she remembered. Always accommodating, unassumingly chivalrous and effortlessly attentive. Eric was the kind of guy you could have met once, ten years before, and if you’d walked up to him today, he’d remember you and treat you like a close friend. He was the kind of guy who stayed friends with his exes and the kind of guy who remembered your mother’s birthday.

Who knows, Sookie thought, maybe with Eric, you’d never know when you were overstepping. Maybe that’s why he needed to run and hide like this. 

She looked away from him at that thought, turning to face the ocean. The water looked muddy and uninviting, but the view was spectacular nonetheless. She glanced around her, unsurprised to find the beach completely deserted. If Eric was right, most citizens were probably indoors playing scrabble right now. 

Suddenly the wind felt like a million tiny knives on her skin, and Sookie shrunk into herself, her fingers digging into the shallow pockets of her jeans while her t-shirt stuck to her with the force of it. 

Okay so this was not fun anymore, even if it was pretty. She’d had enough with the communing with the ocean thing now. 

But as she started turning around, ready to dash back to the hotel and wait until the icicles hanging from her eyelashes melted, she saw Eric walking up to her - hair swaying in the air like a shampoo commercial, eyes narrowed against the sandy wind. She couldn’t admire him for long though, as her own long hair was suddenly flailing wildly around her face, obscuring her sight.

“Jesus!” Sookie laughed, raising her arms to try and control her hair. Unexpectedly, Eric’s hands joined her efforts, gently sweeping her hair away from her face and over her shoulders, he stepped closer so he could reach behind her and twist her threads into a ponytail, which he held in place for her while they laughed together.

He was standing terribly close, Sookie noticed. She could smell him for God’s sake. Pine trees and peppermint. The last time she’d been this close to a man there had been partial nudity and a lot of ugly panting. The closeness didn’t seem to bother him though, he simply took it in stride. His eyes and mouth smiled as she still fought the rebel strands that escaped his grasp.

“Should have probably brought a rubber band!” she gasped, spitting some of the hair that had flown into her mouth.

“Turn around,” Eric suggested.

Sookie did as he said and the wind immediately took care of everything, sweeping all of her hair behind her, where Eric quickly ensnared it and twisted it in his hands to fix a steadier ponytail. When he was done, he tugged at her hair gently, to indicate she could turn back around.

“Thanks…” she beamed at him, feeling her cheeks flame.

“Your phone,” Eric retrieved it from his pocket and handed it back to her.

“Thanks..” Sookie stuffed it into her back pocket. “Did it go alright?” she asked gently as they started walking back, side by side.

“She’s calmer now,” Eric nodded. 

“Good!” Sookie felt obliged to interject with enthusiasm.

“I really am sorry my family dragged you into this,” Eric said once again, slightly less embarrassed this time. “I should have probably been better at keeping in touch. I just…” he trailed off, facing the path ahead of them.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sookie said quickly, to spare him. “It’s all fixed now, and I got to see the beach!” she shrugged.

Eric gave her a come on look and they both laughed.

“Well who needs sunshine?” she shrugged. “Certainly not you…”

Eric shrugged. “I was willing to compromise. For the peace and quiet.”

“I can understand that,” Sookie nodded, meaning it more than he could know.

  
  
  


There were boats lining the oceanfront as far as the eye could see. Small boats, big boats, sailboats, fishing boats, old boats, new boats - and the place looked like it had more life than any other part of town she'd seen. 

"OK so it's an honest to God, real marina," Sookie admitted, eyeing the nearest vessel where two silver haired men cat called her while raising bubbling glasses of champagne. 

"Told you," Eric waved at the sassy men over his shoulder.

"Friends of yours?" Sookie asked as they kept walking down the pier. 

"Yes. Great guys." 

There was a rowdy party going on up on a bigger boat from where rockabilly music blasted from unseen speakers. Men and women, all above their 60s, having a good time. 

"Jesus do I smell weed?" Sookie snorted as they walked away. 

"I'm sure it's for medicinal purposes!" Eric widened his eyes in mock concern. 

Sookie raised her hands, shaking her head. "Hey even if it wasn't legal in this state, I'm off duty." 

They continued walking by more boats and several people waved at Eric, including some very pink-cheeked old ladies who, Sookie would swear to God, giggled like school girls the moment he had his back to them. 

"Here we are," Eric waved at the sailboat in front of them. 

"Oh wow..." Sookie paused as she took in the sight of it, bigger than most of the sailboats on the dock but still modestly sized if you considered the owner. "That's a catamaran, right?" she asked as she followed him up the steps. 

"Yep," Eric turned to her a waved around them. "We've been repairing it for over two months. Looks good though, doesn't it?" 

"Repairing?" her eyes widened as she took a better look around. 

It didn't look sparkling new, it was true, but it wasn't until now she noticed some corners looking a little rough. The sails, folded as they were, looked pristine though. "You bought it used?" 

Eric shrugged. "Used, nearly condemned, same difference." when Sookie's eyes widened even more he laughed. "It wasn't really that bad. It was just neglected. I never really thought about buying myself a boat at all. But suddenly the idea of having something to work on, to fix, sounded fun, you know?" 

"Uh huh..." Sookie turned around, looking at the plush seats and surfaces. It wouldn't have been her idea of fun. "Who's we anyway?"

"Ted..." he nodded in the direction of the party boat. "It used to be his. He thought I was crazy when I offered to buy it from him so he offered to help with the repairs. Plus he taught me how to sail." 

"Nice... I can see what's been keeping you now." It was better than thinking of him moping on the beach for three months. 

"Come have a better look," Eric waved her along, taking the steps to the upper deck where they had a nice view of everything. 

He showed her below deck as well where she was impressed with the work they'd done. Maybe she should get this Ted guy and Eric to redo her living room. 

When they returned to the upper deck where they cracked opened a couple of beers, Sookie could see the pride simmering beneath the surface when Eric talked about it. Fixing the boat had made him happy. 

"It's really nice! Did you take it out for a spin yet?" 

"We've been too focused on repairs but we did sail some so I could learn."

"Where do you plan to keep it?" Sookie asked off handedly, taking another sip of her beer. 

But she could see the question was actually harder to answer than she'd thought. Eric frowned thoughtfully as he looked down at the deck floor. Leaning back against the rail as he was, he'd looked relaxed. But tension quickly appeared on his shoulders as he pondered her question, swishing the beer in his mouth slowly before swallowing. 

"I don't know," he admitted with a shrug as he looked around them. "Guess I hadn't really thought that far." 

Sookie nodded, thinking of his impromptu extended vacation. Did he see an end date at all? Was he reading any scripts? Or had he really just walked out one day and decided he'd see how long he could just be by himself? And God why did that sound so wonderful? Would she do this if she could pull it off? 

As if in response to her unvoiced question, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She swept it up automatically. Jake was checking in again, slightly more concerned since she hadn't replied last night. With a sigh Sookie pocketed her phone again, still offering no response. 

"You OK?" 

She looked up to find Eric watching her - a small frown on his forehead. God had her feelings been plain as day on her face? She noticed his eyes dropping to her neck and realized he'd probably seen the vein jumping just under her skin as her heart accelerated. 

"Yeah!" she laughed nervously, innocently rubbing her hand just over the throbbing spot to conceal it. “It’s just Jake.” Oh why did she say that? It invited so many questions.

“Your partner?” Eric asked, but he was already nodding, he knew who he was even if they’d never personally met.

“Yup.”

“Work calling?”

“Nah, just saying hello.”

Eric nodded back, his eyes taking on an even more inquisitive expression as they roamed freely over her face. Fortunately, he didn’t ask anything else, but suggested she sat down below deck where it was warmer while he got the things he needed.

Having no idea what that meant, Sookie just nodded and followed him down the steps, finding herself a comfortable seat while Eric disappeared somewhere deeper into the belly of the boat. He’d said his car had been at the marina. Maybe he’d been sleeping in the boat too? She wouldn’t blame him, it’s not like his hotel room would be an improvement over the slightly claustrophobic insides of the catamaran.

She sat, peeking over her shoulder through the windows at the view of the dull sky and murky water. She could see the wind growing harsher, the water getting more agitated - even below her she felt the boat undulate. This was no tropical paradise - yet its inhabitants didn’t seem to notice. 

Her phone buzzed again in her back pocket and she shifted to pick it up, ready to tell Jake to fuck off. But it was Nora. Frowning, she answered.

“Yeah, hi…” she looked in the direction Eric had disappeared to. “What’s up?”

“What’s up? You tell me what’s up!” Nora piped back impatiently.

“Didn’t you just talk to him?” Sookie shook her head.

“Yeah but he was vague and unhelpful! What’s he doing over there? I googled the place, Sookie! It’s a ghost town!”

“Well…” Sookie hesitated, thinking of the partying retirees a few boats down. “Not exactly.”

Nora said things, more like squeaked them and Sookie breathed deeply. Every family had someone like Nora. In Sookie’s family, that someone had been Aunt Max, God rest her soul.

“Hey, deep breaths. He’s OK. He bought a boat. That’s what’s been keeping him busy. He bought an used boat and he’s been working on it. He looks really relaxed. Your brother’s just really doing what he says, he’s taking some time off and doing things that relax him. Trust me.” 

She wanted to add that part about how he was an adult and all, but it would probably be too much for his sister’s frazzled nerves. Aunt Max never really took people being adults as proof that she shouldn’t tell them what to do either.

To her surprise though there was only a long silence on the other side before she heard Nora taking what sounded like a big, relieved breath.

“He bought a boat…”

“A sailboat yes. I’m on it right now! It’s nice! He’s worked really hard on it.”

“Eric doesn’t have a boating license…” Nora retorted though her tone was less desperate now.

“Not a lot of states require one to have a license. He has someone teaching him though.”

“Huh…”

“Yeah… he’s OK, Nora. Hey, even if he’s working some things out, he’s allowed, right?”

Another long, thoughtful pause.

“Yes, yes of course he is.”

Wow she hadn’t really thought it’d be this easy.

“I’m sorry I’m just overreacting,” Nora sighed. “He’s never… relaxed before, you know?”

Sookie laughed, nodding even though her friend couldn’t see her. “Yeah, I know.”

They exchanged a few more friendly words and hung up. Sookie got up and climbed to the upper deck, just wanting a better view of the gathering clouds. She leaned over the rail and watched the other boats bobbing up and down in the water. She was glad she wasn’t prone to seasickness.

“Oh, there you are…” Eric surged from downstairs, empty handed. 

“Hey…” she turned fully to face him. “Full disclosure: Nora called me. But I think I put her at ease.”

Eric arched his eyebrows, nodding. “I expected her to do something like this. I’m sor…”

Sookie waved him away. “It’s fine. I have a brother. I understand.”

Eric smiled and nodded. “So. It’s past lunch time. Have you been to a yacht party before?” He gestured to the steps on the bow leading to the pier.

“Uhm… yeah actually…” Sookie shrugged, thinking of her ex-boyfriend Al and his expensive toys.

“Ah yes…” Eric said behind her, a teasing tone to his voice. “The Argentinean.”

Sookie looked over her shoulder surprised. “You met Al?”

“Fourth of July thing at your parents. I think you got called in at the last minute. He was there though.”

“Oh yeah…” Sookie nodded, remembering the date vaguely. They were walking side by side on the pier now, heading away from Eric’s sailboat and the others she’d seen. “Well yeah he had a yacht. He loved his parties.”

“He would have a yacht…” Eric seemed to mutter under his breath, but the corners of his lips showed he was teasing.

Sookie laughed. “Not impressed, huh?”

“Oh, no, he was very impressive!” Eric smiled, shrugging. “He just…”

“What?” Sookie asked curiously. She never knew what Eric thought of any of her exes. It had never been a topic of conversation. Al had been almost unanimously hated by his family and friends, so she was curious as to his opinion.

“He didn’t seem like your type,” he shrugged.

Sookie’s eyes widened, making him laugh. “I have a type?”

“Everybody has a type,” he shrugged again.

“What’s my type?” Sookie asked laughing.

Eric seemed to hesitate to answer, looking somewhere ahead of them. “They have to make you laugh.”

Sookie opened her mouth to respond and laughed, shaking her head. She supposed that was true. She usually went for the smart, goofy types - smart and goofy was just sexy as hell.

“Al wasn’t fun, you’re saying?”

“I talked to him for maybe five minutes…” Eric admitted with a shrug. “But he seemed too intense and…”

“And?”

“Older…” he shrugged.

Sookie nodded. “He was older than me, yes.”

“What happened to him anyway?” Eric asked.

“Last I heard he got into some European car racing thing…” Sookie shrugged. 

Eric nodded as if that sounded perfectly reasonable. For Al, it was. Alberto had been her one older, more experienced guy in her life. All that older man suaveness had been the appeal. But if she stopped to think about it, they hadn’t had a lot in common. Perhaps Eric was right, he hadn’t been her type.

“So what’s your type?” she prodded him, suddenly very curious herself.

“Uhm…”

It was cute how much he looked like he didn’t want to answer that question. Then Sookie thought of how many times he probably had to answer that question in silly interviews over the years and she took pity on him.

“Where’s this yacht anyway? My feet are getting cold!” she rubbed her hands for effect, though, to be honest, she was getting legitimately cold, and she’d left her jacket in her car.

“It’s right over there…” Eric said as they walked around a pile of parked jetskis.

It was a modest yacht - she’d bet Al’s had been bigger. Al had also been a big show off. But it was the amount of people currently populating it that caught Sookie by surprise. She thought the boat party back there had been unexpected - she had been wrong. People on board waved and hollered at them. Eric waved back.

“Please tell me this is Stephen King’s yacht…” Sookie mumbled as she followed him.

“You have a fixation Sookie…” Eric laughed. “He’s not omnipresent in Maine, even if his books make you feel that way.”

Sookie snorted, following him up the ramp.

“OK who are these people?” Sookie asked.

“The rich side of Silverside,” Eric explained. “The location two hours from here I mentioned?” Sookie nodded. “Private property, belongs to that guy over there,” he nodded towards a large group.

It was easy to single out who he’d meant though. He looked like Charles Dance’s doppelganger. He did look like a king holding court, sitting in his lean-back chair, holding a glass of something probably more expensive than it was reasonable. He was talking to two other men who were accompanied by women. Younger women, unsurprisingly. Not younger than herself, if she was guessing right, but still certainly younger than the men they were accompanying.

“Ah, Eric! You could join us after all!” Doppelganger man stood up gracefully - he wore a white shirt and white slacks, white everything really.

“I got hungry,” Eric shrugged with that easy casual way of his, and Doppelganger and his guests laughed, charmed by him. “This is my friend Sookie, I thought I’d feed her too,” Eric gestured her closer.

“Hello,” Sookie shook hands with everyone and discovered Doppelganger’s name was actually Rick. Just Rick. No one seemed to have a last name anywhere.

“So how’s the sailboat coming along?” Rick asked conversationally as he led them towards the fancy bar.

“It’s coming along nicely. Not much left to do.”

Sookie just listened in and wondered if that meant Eric would finally go back home once he was finished. The subject however, quickly changed to other things - Rick’s party guests and the liquor, and an apparently impending storm coming from the Atlantic.

It was easier to mingle than she would have thought, mostly because everyone was so fascinated by the fact she worked in law enforcement. Before she knew it Sookie was sitting in a circle of fancily dressed women, mostly elderly, some younger. She discovered Rick’s yacht and his guests were not staying, but would start cruising very soon. 

The food was better than anything she’d eat at the inn, so she took full advantage of it, eating her fill while she answered Greta’s questions. Greta was an aspiring author, very interested in asking law related questions - she wanted to go into the murder mystery genre. Greta was fun, and at least she seemed to understand why she couldn’t quit making Stephen King references.

“So, Sookie…” one of the younger women, probably in her own age bracket, scooted closer when Greta left her to get a refill. “You’re sure a lucky girl!” she winked and looked over her shoulder, to where Eric was talking to two other guests, both of whom had drank way past their fill and were laughing and gesticulating loudly.

“I am?” Sookie was confused for a moment, until she caught the shared smirk between the woman who made her question and her friend. “Oh! Oh no!” Sookie shook her head vehemently. “No, no, no!” she laughed nervously. The last thing she wanted was some rumor about Eric and her in some Doppelganger cruise or something like that. “Eric and I are old friends. Practically related!” she exaggerated a little. She cringed internally. 

“Oh!” the women shared another curious look.

She doubted they were looking at this as an opportunity. They were clearly there as companions for other men. But perhaps they had been looking for a little hot gossip. Eric was an A-lister who hadn’t been heard from in a while. Suddenly Sookie became paranoid about cell phones. She started eyeing the women’s hands for one, looking for camera flashlights or anything. 

Greta came back, which fortunately steered the topic in different directions. Sookie escaped the group as soon as she could and had to walk a little and go up a set of stairs before finding Eric again. He was by himself, leaning against the rail, watching something on the horizon. As Sookie stepped closer, she realized what’d caught his attention was an approaching lightning storm.

“Wow, it’s really coming this way, huh?” she said as she joined him.

“Yeah. Storms here can last long but they’re not too bad. You’ll see.” Eric  looked down her arms when he noticed her shivering. “Where’s your jacket?”

“In my car,” Sookie rubbed her arms. “Where’s yours?” Sookie nodded at his naked arms. He still wore the same plain white t-shirt and slacks from earlier. But to her annoyance, he didn’t seem to be too cold.

“Back in my boat…” Eric pulled back from the rail. “Come on let’s start heading back so you can warm up. I’ve had my fill of these people already,” his eyes widened comically.

Sookie laughed. “Tell me about it.”

They said goodbye to everyone, some of whom were already retreating to below deck where things were warmer and made their way back to the pier.

Halfway back to the sailboat, they had to start running because rainfall surprised them, sudden and sharp and cold. Eric grabbed her hand because the puddling water made things slippery especially where the planks were grimy. They climbed the steps, careful not to slip and dove inside below deck as fast as they could, Eric pulled the glass door closed behind them to keep the wind out.

“Shit that was cold!” Sookie gasped turning around, sorting through the sopping curtain of her hair to look at Eric. who was soaked from head to toe.

All those well toned muscles and abs sticking to his wet t-shirt were a bit indecent, and for a few seconds she forgot to breathe. Damn, the man was  _ pretty _ ! She always forgot how much. 

Thinking of his wet t-shirt made Sookie suddenly aware of her own wet clothes, but Eric was polite enough not to stare - clearly more polite than her, who had to force her eyes up north.

“I have towels…” Eric panted as he slipped his soaked shoes off by the entrance and walked past her.

He opened a set of knee-high cupboards and pulled out two fluffy towels, tossing her one. Sookie immediately folded it around herself, surprised by how warm it felt - perhaps she was just too cold. 

“Here, follow me…” Eric led her down the left corridor, lower still into the boat.

It didn’t feel claustrophobic in there anymore, but it felt warm and cozy. Sookie stood back as Eric pushed open a door and waved her inside. “Shower’s decent and warm. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Sookie stepped inside curiously. The shower hadn’t been part of the earlier tour - it was right next to the bedroom and it was small, but cozy. Eric pointed at the heater right next to the toilet.

“Hang your clothes over there they’ll be toasty warm in no time. Meet me back there when you’re done.”

“OK!” Sookie nodded. “Thanks, Eric.”

He smiled, still keeping his eyes in line with her own and nodded before retreating and closing the door behind him.

The shower was more than decent. It had more pressure than the shower in the hotel and the water temperature was perfect. She was starting to think Eric had missed his calling as a Do It Yourselfer. She almost didn’t want to leave. But then she thought of Eric all by himself in his wet clothes and she switched the water off. The guy deserved his own hot shower.

“Hey the shower…” Sookie halted when she found Eric tucked in one of the side booths looking warm and cozy in a wool sweater and black sweats - he smelled of shampoo. “...is free…” she laughed. “I see you’re good though.”

He smiled, now freely trailing his eyes over her, taking in her bare arms once again. He reached into a backpack next to him, Sookie realized that had been what he’d come here for earlier, and produced a soft looking, gray sweater he started handing to her.

“Here. It’s clean.”

Sookie smiled, stepping closer to accept the offering. It was bulky and soft and when she pulled it over her head she was overwhelmed by delicious warmth and the scent of him. Pine trees and peppermint - she inhaled discreetly, careful to not deliberately sniff his sweater in front of him. He’d think she was nuts and she wouldn’t even blame him. She couldn’t keep from wrapping her arms around herself though and just shuddering at the cozy, warm feeling. The sweater was huge on her so it felt almost like a cozy comforter with sleeves.

“Thanks… it’s excellent.” she immediately felt  _ its excellent _ sounded like such a strange comment to make. But she had to say something because he was watching her far too closely - as though he too was assessing the results of her wearing his clothes.

“Sit, we'll have to wait this out,” he tapped the table to indicate she should take a seat.

Sookie nodded, sliding across from him into the cozy booth. As she settled she noticed how the boat rose and fell along with the storm agitated waters.

“Wow…” she chuckled. “I’m glad you’re good with repairs - how would this thing have fared before you got your hands on it?”

Eric shrugged with a laugh. “It must have weathered down dozens of these storms, docked right here over the years - so I guess it would have fared fine.”

Sookie nodded. “When you put it that way…”

There was silence for a moment in which Sookie was again struck by the effect of him, so tall and broad in small spaces, smelling wonderfully like he did. Boy was she happy they’d only had sporadic contact over the years. She felt as though there was such a thing as too much exposure to temptation.

“Here, this will warm you up…”

Eric slid an empty glass towards her and poured a dark liquid from a bottle, only then drawing her attention to the fact he’d been drinking by himself. She knew that rich smell and after taking a sip, she smiled.

“Your father’s favorite cognac…”

Eric nodded. “He does have good taste.”

“He does.” Sookie took another sip, already appreciating how warmth travelled from her mouth to her extremities. Her cheeks felt warm and she knew them to be pink. 

“Had you been sleeping in here?” Sookie asked nodding at the backpack sitting next to him.

Eric nodded, swirling the liquid in his ball glass, keeping it warm. “Sometimes, when work kept me so distracted it was late before I realized it. I got used to it too…” he shrugged. “It’s like being swayed to sleep.”

“Right…” Sookie felt the boat not quite swaying underneath her.

Eric laughed. “Are you going to be sick?”

“No…” she laughed too. “I’m OK, it’s just… strange.”

“I’ll be honest this thing might last all night and we might have no choice.”

Sookie nodded. “OK. I mean, can’t be worse than that hotel bed.”

“Yeah see...  I do swear my accommodations  _ are _ better.”

“It’s hard to think of you going furniture shopping for a sailboat in a place like this.”

“Well my rich friends helped,” he winked jokingly.

“Right, your rich friends who are taking off soon,” Sookie took another warming sip - enjoying the tingling sensation on her fingers and toes. “You going with them?”

“Nah… it’s really a limited amount of time I can stomach those people. Rick is alright though.”

“Charles Dance’s doppelganger…” Sookie said under her breath.

Eric snapped his fingers and slapped the table. “ _ That’s _ who he reminds me of! Thank you! This had been killing me!”

They laughed and finished their drinks. Eric found a deck of cards that had probably belonged to Ted it was so worn and they started playing Go Fish. Outside rain kept pouring and the ocean kept jostling the boat.

“You know what this reminds me of?” Sookie asked at one point.

“Winter Camp-Ins?” Eric lifted an eyebrow, but kept his eyes on his cards. “Got any nines?”

“Go Fish. Yeah.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Eric smiled as he picked a new card.

Their school had promoted several camp-ins. There were a lot of stories from those times they could share, and probably several they could surprise each other with. They hung out with the same group in general, but they weren’t always together. Sometime boys and girls had to stay in separate sides of campus and participate in different games and activities.

“Did you ever go to any of the reunions?” Eric asked curiously.

“God no!” Sookie laughed. “Please tell me you did!”

Eric shook his head. “Couldn’t pay me to do it. And be Mr. Celebrity? No thanks.”

“Were you voted most likely to become a Hollywood star?” she teased him.

“Your turn, Hall Monitor,” he teased back.

Sookie scoffed and looked down to stare at her cards.

Just then, the familiar buzzing, which usually came from her back pocket, distracted her from the corner of the table where she’d deposited her phone. She watched it while it buzzed and hopped slowly towards the edge. At the last second, she snapped and reached for it, just before it fell to the ground. Her phone had already had too many collisions - one more and it would be a phone no longer. She couldn’t keep her hand from trembling as she swiped her screen to check her message. Of course it was from Jake, although, it seemed like it could have been from anyone and she’d have had the same reaction. She felt her breathing and heart rate change and tried her best to conceal it as she focused on  _ reading _ . Nothing new, another concerned message, a mention of his wife and how they both wished she’d been there for the cookout. Sookie quickly swiped it away, mentally apologizing to him for not responding yet again.

“S… sorry…” her voice was barely there as she put the phone aside, facing down so it would be silent.

When she looked back at Eric, ready to go back to the game she froze, the air in her lungs freezing with her. Eric was watching her closely again, that expression she’d seen before but had no idea what it meant.

“Jake?” he asked, his voice quiet.

“Yeah…” she laughed nervously, shuffling her cards in her hands. “He’s a nag, like an old man.”

Eric nodded, eyes dropping to Sookie’s trembling fingers. “How long has it been going on for?”

“What?” she looked up at him, confused.

Eric hesitated, as if not wanting to upset her by saying it. “The anxiety attacks. How long have they been going on for?”

Sookie knew her face must have been drained of color. But at least she was too surprised to tremble, or breathe erratically. In fact, she wasn’t breathing at all. This was the last conversation she wanted to have with anyone - least of all an old friend who knew most of her family - family she’d been keeping in the dark about this for months.

“Uhm... maybe a year.”

Eric nodded. “And how long since you stopped with your medication?” Sookie arched an eyebrow now, almost annoyed. “You wouldn’t be drinking if you were taking your meds,” Eric nodded at her empty ball glass.

Sookie stared at it. It was true. She hadn’t even thought of it. She usually didn’t drink much anyway. Stopping altogether hadn’t been hard. If she really thought about it, she only ever drank now when someone offered her a drink, even though she  _ had _ quit her meds voluntarily.

Sookie shrugged. “I don’t know… a few weeks I think.”

Eric nodded back but refrained from making any comments, which she appreciated. An awkward silence fell between them.

“Sleep then?” Eric offered after a moment. 

“Yeah…” Sookie cleared her throat as her voice now sounded as though it hadn’t been used for years. “Good idea..”

She felt awkward and uncomfortable. She’d come over to be helpful and useful, and suddenly she felt under scrutiny. It was mean to have such a thought, but she had it anyway - Eric was the one supposed to be a mess in recovery, not her! With that bitter, embarrassing morsel rattling inside her head, she followed him around, trying to get her stupid hands to stop shaking.

  
  
  



End file.
